Who Are They?
by ssimon
Summary: What if Lena came in to contact with Callie and Jude at a younger age? This is an AU of how Callie and Jude fell in to the hands of the Fosters differently then they did in the show. Note- Flashbacks are in italics
1. There side of San Diego

Callie woke with a panic when she felt someone breathing on her neck, she turned and jumped to see Jude staring at her. Jude's pale face, illuminated by the hallway light and filled with fear, stared back... sending a silent message. Callie sighed and looked back at the alarm clock to see that it was 5am... time to get up and get read for school.

At twelve years old, Callie was fairly independent and usually took the motherly role for her nine year old brother Jude. The siblings had been thrown around between foster homes for the past two years... and things weren't any easier in their 5th and current home. John, a heavy drinker and not one to comfort or coddle the children was in fact, not the ideal father... foster or not.

As Callie led her brother out of the bedroom, carefullly avoiding the creaky floor boards, they made their way to the bathroom... to prepare for another day. Callie quickly and efficiently pulled dirty clothes out of the hamper and handed them to Jude, "Sorry buddy, she forgot to do the laundry again... these will have to do." Jude looks at the clothes in disgust and shakes his head... relaying the same thoughts as Callie. Mary, their foster mother was not a mother at all. More of a gold digger... fostering for the money and nothing else. Mary's interaction with kids was limited... usually a scoff in their direction was about it. However, Mary was very careful to make it appear differently to the public eye, she put the money in for the kids to go to Anchor Beach charter school... only the finest school in San Diego. Callie and Jude certainly didn't mind... school was their escape from John and Mary... Their escape from reality.

Once changed, the brother and sister headed down stairs to look for some breakfast. Callie found a frozen waffle for Jude... unfortunatly that meant she would have to go without breakfast this morning. Jude took the waffle from Callie and looked to see what she was going to eat, he stared at her with a pain in his eyes, he glanced down at his waffle and placed it back in the freezer. "No, Jude, you need to eat. I'll be fine... ok? Don't worry about me." Callie picked up the waffle and handed it back to him and then turned to pack their backpacks.

Jude was very small for nine, and the lack of food was only making him look even more unhealthy. Like always, Callie was putting Jude first, making sure his needs were met and making sure he was happy or as happy as possible.

_ Nine year old Callie followed her 6 year old brother Jude, in to the house... both yelling their versions of the situaton at hand. Colleen, was at the counter making dinner whe she heard the kids coming, she turned to see a very upset Jude and a frustrated Callie. With exasperation in her voice, she sent both kids to their bedrooms while she decided how to defuse the argument._

_ A few minutes later she found Jude in his room, sitting on his bed... sulking. She took his face in her hands and examined the bruise forming around his right eye, "Jude, baby, what happened?" Jude tried to answer but his words were drowned in tears and he was incohherant. Colleen decided that her best bet was to go straight to Callie. In her room Callie was pacing, hands clasped behind her back and a look of worry crossed her face when her mother enter with Jude on her hip. "Callie come sit with me, please tell me exactly what happened." Callie tenativly approached her bed and began to explain, word from word what happened in the backyard. Colleen couldn't help but laugh when she realized that this was all just a big misunderstanding. Callie and Jude were playing catch when Jude caught one with his eye and then overreacted. Colleen engulfed both her kids in to a hug and made them exchange apologies. She sent Jude to find an ice pack and asked Callie to sit back down, "Baby, Jude is your only bother, he is so lucky to have you and you are so lucky to have him... thats why you need to protect him, support him and love him uncondtionally. Do you understand?" Colleen looked deep in to Callie's eyes when she reached over and wiped a tear from the young girl's cheek._

_ The next day, Colleen was taken from them... far too soon and Callie stepped up for her brother._

As the kids were getting ready to walk out the door, they were stopped in their tracks by John, a chill was sent down Callie's spine and she felt Jude's body tense up next to her. Callie made a brave attempt to step around him when John reached out and grabbed her pony tail. He pulled her back around to face him and snarled at her... that disgusting grin that made her cringe. He looked her in the eye and said, "Have a good day little girl." Callie felt nausous with the smell of his breath and the deadly tone he had used... she wanted out of there... now. John forcefully slammed her against the door and turned to face Jude, he frowned and wagged his finger in Jude's face, "and you... you stupid mute. Sleep with your sister again?" Jude stared blankly as Callie pulled him out the door. John clipped Jude in the back of the head with his hand and laughed. That very laugh haunted the children as they walked to the bus stop, but as soon as the doors to the bus closed behind them... a weight was lifted of their shoulders. For seven hours, they'd be safe. For seven hours, they wouldn't have to worry. For seven hours... they could be remotely happy.


	2. It's a whole new world

Its 5:30 am, Lena rolls over to turn off the alarm and was greeted by a smiling Stef, "Good morning Love!" Stef leaned down and planted a kiss on her head, when Lena reached up and pulled her in for a hug. Stef moved the hair out of Lena's face as they continued to pepper each other with small kisses, "I will go get the kids up and start breakfast so you can get ready... ok?" Lena moans in aggravation and looks up at Stef with her big brown eyes, "Can't we just play hooky today?", she gave a small smile and she kissed Stef again. "No, sorry babe, but we've got bills to pay and an education to provide to our kids." Stef stands up as she buttons her uniform shirt and smiles down at Lena.

Stef stops at Brandon's door, leans on the frame and can't help but smile at her twelve year old son. She may be biased but Brandon has become such a great kid, so kind, thoughtful and incredibly talented. She knows the divorce was tough on him and then to tell him that she was a lesbian was confusing... But Brandon took it all in stride. Stef walks in, runs her hand through his hair and kisses his forehead, "Good morning B... today's a new day... time to rise and shine." She smiles down at him as Brandon's eyelids flutter open and he stretches. He looks up at her with a huge grin, "morning mom..." "How'd you sleep?" B shrugs... "Pretty good." Stef stands up to wake the others, when she looks over her shoulder, "breakfast is in 30 minutes."

Next she enters in to Jesus's room to find that the eleven year old is already dressed and playing his PSP. Stef stops and watches for a few moments... Jesus has come a long way since they were adopted last year. He was extremely hyper, impulsive and strong-willed... Stef brushed it off as typical boy behavior but Lena insisted that they have him tested. A few weeks later they learned that Jesus had ADHD and he was promptly put on Ritalin. Thankfully Lena has a PhD in child psychology and has experience in the field of child behavior. They started work with Jesus on controlling himself, teaching him coping mechanisms for when his emotions became too much to handle and they also put him in some activities to help with his energy level. "Hey Bud! Are you ready to go?" Jesus glances up from his game, smiles and looks back down, "Yep! I even changed my underwear and put on my shoes." Stef chuckles quietly and raises an eyebrow, "That's great dude, do you want to come and help with breakfast?" She steps aside... anticipating Jesus's answer... with much enthusiasm, Jesus shouts with glee, "Yeah sure!" He tosses the gaming device on his bed and races out of his room.

Stef watches as Jesus jogs down the stairs before she turns in to Mariana's room. The small girl is sleeping peacefully, Stef leans down to kiss her cheek when she starts to think about how much Mariana has changed. Even though she is his twin, she was not as confident, accepting or trusting as Jesus was. She was fearful, shy and completely overwhelmed with Stef, Lena and Brandon. When Stef met the twins at the station and offered them lollipops... Mari wouldn't even take it from Stef... She was cautious and very concerned about the people around her. It took Stef and Lena a long time to gain her trust and to reassure her that they would never hurt her. Now, at eleven years old, Mariana loved to be with her family and friends, she did well in school and loved to dance. Stef brushed away piece of hair and watch the young girl's face twist in annoyance, "Hey Miss Thing... time to get up and get ready for the day... come on baby." Stef pulls Mariana up by her arms and brings her in for a hug as she kisses the top of her head. "Good morning mom..." Mariana yawns and wraps her arms around Stef, "Hi sweet girl... how'd you sleep?" With her face buried in Stef's uniform, she mumbles "good." Mariana pulls away and smiles up at Stef... "Good. Now let's get up and get going... Breakfast will be ready soon." Stef stands up to leave as Mariana starts to untangle herself from her blankets.

Brandon had been ready for a while now, but was waiting for Mariana and his mom to go down stairs... with a little privacy; he crosses the hall and knocked on the master bedroom door. From within, Lena invites the visitor inside and Brandon quickly shuts the door behind him. Lena was doing her hair in the full length mirror and saw Brandon's reflection enter the bedroom, without turning around she smiles, "Good morning B, Sleep well!?" Brandon approaches Lena, smiles and then looks around apprehensively, "yeah yeah... I slept just fine. Um, Mama... could I bring a lunch to her again? She seemed really happy when I gave her the bag yesterday... I think she's really hungry Mama." B looks up at Lena, his eyes full of concern... Lena gives him a small smile, "Sure, I think she is very grateful to have someone like you watching out for her... I am so proud of you Brandon." Brandon grins and looks down at his hands... "Mama... why is she so hungry?" Lena sighs and brings him in for a side hug, "I don't know bud... but I'm going to find out. Ok? I don't want you to worry too much. The teachers and I are watching out for her." She kisses his temple and looks in to his worried eyes, "Come on... I smell bacon." They grin at each other and head down towards the rest of the family.

"I was beginning to worry about you two!" Stef states as she glances over her shoulder, while flipping pancakes. Lena smiles at her and then walks over to Mariana, "Good morning baby" as she kisses the back of her head. She makes her way towards Jesus, quickly stopping to grab his medication, hands it to Jesus and brings him in for hug. "Mornin Mama, could I have a friend over after school?" "Hm... I don't think so Jesus... Mariana has dance, Brandon has piano and you have volleyball... it'll be dinner time by the time we get home." Jesus's shoulders slump in disappointment and Lena runs her hand through his hair as in apology. Stef starts to pass out pancakes, eggs and bacon, while Brandon pours drinks, Mariana passes out utensils and Lena works with Jesus on packing lunches. As Stef gets her own coffee, she notices an extra brown bag... "Um hon, the last time I checked we only had three kids..." she looks at Lena with confusion, "oh um, Brandon is bringing an extra lunch for another student... don't worry about it. Everything is alright." Lena quickly glances at Brandon to reassure him and puts the two brown bags in his back pack. Stef looks at Lena with concern but pushes it aside to please her wife... "Well we should get going! The car is leaving in five minutes... whoever is not in it, can walk to school. OK?" Lena turns towards Stef, kisses her on the lips and leaves her with a tight hug. Stef can't help but smile lovingly at her wife, Lena's hugs are so full of warmth, they're comforting and you can't help but feel protected when she embraces you. Stef gives each of the kids a kiss good bye and bids them farewell.


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

I apologize for the lack of updates... but I am really not pleased with my writing style or how it is turning out. I know that there are quite a few people who are enjoying it and want to see where it goes... so, I am looking for someone to work WITH me and write this story for me. I have basically eveything figured out... I Just need someone to write and post it...

Please PM me if you are interested...


	4. New author announcment

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know that Lacorra will be taking over "Who Are They", she is extremely talented and I am so excited to have the opportunity to work with her!

I am so excited to see what she can do and I am sure you will all love it!

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews... I truely do appreciate it.

Be sure to check out Lacorra's other stories...

Farewell for now!


End file.
